


Enough (100 word drabble)

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, hint of Mikael and Yousef, mention of Sana Bakkoush, post-ep2, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Isak is spiraling.





	Enough (100 word drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, really I am.

Isak holds on tight.

Because something in Sana’s expression that day has shaken him loose from the firm grip of confidence he’d been feeling lately. With Even. Because of Even and everything they shared.

Share.

They still share everything, though everything now feels like it’s slipping away.

Isak is holding on tightly. Too tightly.

“Baby,” Even croaks.

“Sorry.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

It’s not, it’s unraveling. Isak is unraveling. His thoughts are spiraling down dark, dark paths of jealousy.

He wants to know, needs to. He wants to ask. Doesn’t.

Isak just holds on and hopes – please – let it be enough.


End file.
